nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is a character in the critically acclaimed Super Mario series. In the series, she usually portrays the princess in distress, and has been kidnapped by Bowser in almost every game. In the original game, she possesed a special power that would allow her to reverse the black magic of the Koopa clan, thus giving Bowser a reasonable answer to why he would kidnap the princess, as he was at the time using it to cast a spell on all of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents. Another reason could be, that the Koopa king got, like many others, a crush on the mushroom-princess, like he expressed in his diary. Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of the series, always seem to rescue the princess and save the Mushroom Kingdom when needed. Other characters also lend a helping hand, such as Yoshi, Wario and a cast of other characters in the Mario RPGs. She is the sole ruler of the powerful Mushroom Kingdom. While it doesn't seem like she has a father, her trusty longtime steward Toadsworth seems to act as some kind of father figure toward her, and is always keen on keeping her safe (though because of his age, he is not able to stop the forces of Bowser's army). She is also rumored to be the mother of Rui (this would make her the wife of Daxian, or at least his lover at some point in their lives, respectively), which has been proven to be true or false, depending on one's gathering of evidence. History Princess Peach's first game appearance was in Super Mario Bros. for the NES, where she was kidnapped by Bowser and thrown into his fortress in World 8 (In that game she was known as Princess Toadstool). Mario would then go through all of the Mushroom Kingdom to go and save her. Once Mario or Luigi defeated Bowser at the end of the last castle, Peach thanked Mario. In this game, Peach seemed to have reddish hair, which was later changed in the North American version of Super Mario Bros. 2. In the Japanese game Super Mario Bros 2, known in America as Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, the same thing happened - she was kidnapped by Bowser once again. In the other game (later known as Super Mario USA in Japan), which was completely different, she was a playable character. In the game, she was able to float in the air for a few seconds. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Princess Peach would send letters and items to Mario and Luigi once the duo went on a quest to retrieve the stolen wands that Bowser took. Later on in the game, Bowser would then kidnap Peach, leaving the brothers to once again go save her. In Super Mario World, Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi went on vacation to dinosaur land. Upon there arrival, Bowser kidnaps the princess, as well as the inhabitants of the island - The Yoshies. The brothers will then, once again, traverse through the land to save all of the Yoshies and the Princess. Princess Peach also appears in "Super Mario Sunshine" and is kidnapped by Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. Princess Peach also has her own platform game called "Super Princess Peach" which gives her the starring role in which she has to save Mario, Luigi and the Toads! Category: Mario Category: Mario characters Category: Major Nintendo characters Category: Protagonists CategorY: Heroines Category: Playable characters Category: Super Smash Bros. fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category: Mario Kart racers Category: Mario Tennis characters Category: Mario Golf characters Category: Mario Baseball characters Category: Paper Mario series partners Category: Mario Hoops characters